


First Molt

by Cheyennethepony



Series: Kaia fics (Good Omens OC) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings, major fluff very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyennethepony/pseuds/Cheyennethepony
Summary: Kaia starts molting and Crowley preens her wings.





	First Molt

**Author's Note:**

> Kaia is my good omens OC. Most of my fics include her so if you're not interested in OCs don't subscribe.

Crowley was sitting on the black couch sipping warm tea. Aziraphale had made it for him before he left to pick up a few things for Kaia at the market.

It had been four years since they had first adopted her. Her parents, an angel and a demon were killed by Heaven and Hell but the two sides didn't know what to do with the child that they had. The Archangel Michael gave the child to Aziraphale and Crowley and he decided to adopt her.

It was definitely interesting being a parent, there were still certain things that Crowley hadn't fully gotten used to. One of them was being called  "Daddy" by the young girl. Aziraphale thought it was adorable and didn't mind at all. But for Crowley at first he absolutely hated it but over time it grew on him and he didn't really mind it as much now. After all, Aziraphale and he really were her dads now.

He and Kaia were watching TV together, she had wanted to watch My Little Pony. He hated how girly and how stupidly _pink_ and _frilly_ it was but he knew it was her favorite show so he suffered through it and watched it anyway.

Besides how could he have said no to her, she stubbornly drinking from her apple juice box demanding that they watch it, trying to act all tough. When the tough act didn't work next was her cute act. It was especially hard to say no when she did her puppy dog eyes. They were one of his weaknesses. So he gave in and watched it with her.

 At first, everything was normal. Like always she would tell him about her favorite characters and what was happening in the story, he would occasionally nod to seem like he was still fully paying attention and not zoning out the show, telling her which character he somewhat liked (usually the cool villain).

He noticed she kept fidgeting, every five seconds she would try to scratch her back. "Are you okay Kaia?" He asked wondering what was bothering her. "My back is itchy!" She said, furiously scratching her shoulders and the top of her back. "Let me see your wings," he said. She quickly hopped off the couch and set her empty juice box on the coffee table and sat on the big ottoman that was in front of the couch.

She made her small, developing wings visible and he inspected them. _Of course_ , he thought, _she's going through her first molt._ There were a lot of pin feathers that she couldn't reach. "Looks like you're molting," he said.

"You have a bunch of pin feathers that are itchy and uncomfortable" "oh! I've read that birds lose their old feathers and grow new ones too! Does that mean we're bird people?" She asked. Crowley chuckled a bit, he'd hadn't heard of celestial beings being described as _bird people_ before.

"Not really, the only thing we have in common is having wings" "oh," she said "there's a lot of differences between us and birds, one is that they chirp and tweet, that's definitely something we don't do" he responded, "I do!" She insisted. Then she started making soft chirping noises. _Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!_

He couldn't help but smile, _Ugh! She's so adorable_ he thought, which would remain a thought, no one could know that the mean and tough Crowley had soft sweet thoughts like this one.

Even though he was a demon he had a soft spot for children, he loved how imaginative and positive they were. _Shame they usually become boring, un-fun adults_ he thought. But he had a feeling that Kaia wouldn't be boring or un-fun when she grew up, she had so much personality,  imagination, and creativity.

"Alright I'll help you with all of these pin feathers," Crowley said setting his tea down on the sturdy coffee table "will it hurt?" Kaia asked nervously. "It shouldn't, preening kind of feels like a massage and it really relaxes you" he replied. "Ok..." she said still slightly nervous. "I promise if it hurts we'll stop, ok?" He told her. "Alright," she said, she held out her soft wings. Crowley gently rubbed the pin feathers.

"It tickles! But it feels nice" Kaia said, starting to relax. While Crowley was preening her feathers he couldn't help but stare at the uniquely colored wings. They started off white at the top and gradually faded to a pure black color at the bottom. "Your wings are very pretty, I don't think I've seen wings that look like yours before," he said.

They were incredibly soft too. "Thank you," She murmured. He could tell that she was incredibly relaxed. She had stretched out more and had laid on her stomach on the ottoman laying her head on her crossed arms, still holding her wings out for him to preen.

After he was finished with the pin feathers he saw some other feathers were out of place. _Probably from her playing rough_ he thought. She did sometimes run around, knocking her wings into furniture, luckily she had never gotten seriously hurt.

He ran his fingers down the semi-crooked feathers and smoothed them out. One by one he preened her feathers until they were all smooth. When he was finally done he stopped and Kaia slowly closed her well-groomed wings.

"Sweetheart, I'm finishe-" he paused. She had fallen asleep, all of that preening had relaxed her to the point of her dozing off.  _I can't believe she fell asleep_ he thought. While angels and demons don't really need sleep, ones that are still growing do need rest and will usually take naps.

Crowley stood up and quietly walked over to turn off the TV. He carefully picked her up and gently laid her down on the couch. Somehow she didn't wake up and continued to sleep. He watched her as she took slow calm breaths.

It was kind of relaxing to watch her sleep so peacefully. with a calm sigh, he got a blanket and draped it over the small child so she wouldn't be cold. He went and sat by her, he rested his eyes for a bit, laying his head against the back of the couch. After a while, he stirred as he heard Aziraphale open the door. "Hello, dears, what did you do while I was gone?" The cheerful angel asked.

Crowley put a finger to his lips and pointed at Kaia sleeping. "Oh sorry" he responded in a hushed voice. "Kaia is going through her first molt and had a bunch of pin feathers, I groomed her wings and she fell asleep" Crowley whispered.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her that relaxed, she usually has so much energy" Aziraphale replied still with a whisper "anyway I got her some more juice boxes since she seems to really like them and a few snacks, she can enjoy them later"

"she'll like that, I swear she's addicted to apple juice" Crowley said. "We should put her to bed, the couch isn't that comfortable" "I'll put the food in the fridge, she hates it when her juice is room temperature," Aziraphale said. The demon nodded.

Aziraphale went into the kitchen and Crowley carried Kaia to her room. He tucked her in her bed and was going to leave when he heard her quietly whisper "I love you Daddy" he softly smiled and kissed her forehead "I love you too Sweetheart" he whispered in reply. The demon quietly left the room and closed the door.

  
He went to help his husband in the kitchen with the food and tell him about all the cute stuff their daughter did while he was gone.


End file.
